What a Party
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Part of The Go That Far Series* New Year's Parties are fun right? Well add the IC Champion and her NXT Rookie and it'll be even more Fun :D :D


_Me: Hey Guys I just got done watching SD on YT and this one shot came to mind :D So I hope you guys like and this one shot is basicly part of the "Go That Far" Series So Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

"I love New Year's parties." Carrie smiled as she was at Teddy's Ney Year's Holla Holla Holiday party

"What's so special about them?" Carrie's NXT rookie Brandon Hall asked

"Simple people mess up and they make me laugh." Carrie smiled "People do some stupid stuff at New Years parties."

"I agree on that one." Smiled Brandon

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to my New Year's Eve Holla Holla Holiday party." Teddy smiled "Now does anyone want to make any New Years Resolutions?"

"I have one." Drew said as he got up on the stage "One is a guarantee I will become Champion, and second is to be a better person." He said looking at Kelly as he went down from the stage

"Any more?" Teddy asked as Chavo came up "Drunk"

"Yeah I have one and it's probably this talking." Chavo said pointing at the bottle "All you guys all you "superstars" you guys are jerks."

"Chavo I have something to tell you." Teddy said but Chavo wasn't listening

"And you Mr. Long Mr. GM I think…"

"Chavo that's non alcoholic champagne playa." Teddy said and Chavo stood in embarrassment and he turned around to see everyone at the party glare at him

"Uh…Happy new year everyone." Chavo said sounding embarrassed then someone threw a cup at him "Ok who threw that?"

"Get off the Stage Chavo!" Carrie yelled as she started a "Get off The Stage" Chant and Chavo left

"Thank you Carrie." Teddy Smiled

"Don't mention it Teddy." Smiled Carrie as the party continued "See what I mean Brandon."

"Yeah." Smiled Brandon "Hey is Jasmine single?"

"Last I checked she was why?" Carrie asked

"Mind if I ask her out?" Brandon asked

"You like her don't you?" Carrie giggled

"Only a little bit." Brandon said as he turned red "But yes I like her."

"Then go ask her out man." Carrie said

"I'm too nervous now." Brandon said

"Oh my god you're hopeless sometimes Hall." Carrie said rolling her eyes

"Shut up Wilson." Brandon said

"Oh man I wish Adam was here." Laughed Carrie "He would get you for this."

"Hey he was a player I'm not we're different." Brandon said

"Sure you are." Carrie laughed some more

"Shut it you." Brandon said as he went and got some punch

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to make a new year's resolution." Teddy said as LayCool got up on stage "Oh LayCool you guys want to make a new year's resolution?"

"We don't have to Teddy we're flawless." Layla said

"But we'll tell you who's not and we know just by their name Anti Flawless." Michelle said

"Yeah they lost that tables match not us." Layla said

"Well out of Anti Flawless Kirsten is the fattest." Michelle

"Ok bitches we heard enough." Kirsten said as her and Jasmine got on stage with their arms crossed

"Yeah." Jasmine said "How about LayCool vs. Anti Flawless tonight."

"Bring it." Layla said

"Yeah bring it!" Michelle said

"Oh grow up." Jasmine said rudely as her and Kirsten left the stage

"Those two must hate their sisters huh?" Brandon asked

"Big time." Carrie said "To be honest I didn't like Torrie when she was a bitch."

"I don't blame you." Brandon said

"Nor do I." Carrie said

"So Brandon ask out Jasmine yet?" Adam asked as he put his arms around Carrie and Brandon

"Where did you come from?" Brandon asked

"My match." Adam said

"Ok…But how did you know I like Jasmine?" Brandon asked

"Carrie texted me." Adam smiled

"Carrie!" Brandon yelled

"He wanted to know what was going on." Carrie said

"I swear I'm going to…"

"May I have your attention please?" Cody asked as he got on stage

"No!" Carrie yelled as she threw punch at him

"Never mind Wilson ruined my announcement anyway!" Cody said mad as he got off the stage

"It wasn't important anyway!" Adam yelled and everyone laughed at Cody and Cody left the party mad

"This is why I love New Year's parties." Laughed Carrie "They're always fun."

"They're more fun when someone makes you mad at them." Adam laughed

"True the only time of the year I like being mad." Laughed Carrie

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would just like to say this is the first time in WWE History that a party has happened without a fight breaking out." Teddy Smiled "Thank you."

"And I would just like to say that this is the lamest party I have ever been too." Chavo said

"Chavo can I tell you something?" Carrie asked sweetly

"You want to dump Edge for me?" Chavo asked happily "This is the greatest day of my life the most beautiful diva wants me."

"Not that Chavo." Carrie said as she grabbed Chavo and put his head in the punch bowl "You are not funny." Then she went back up on the stage "Ladies and Gentlemen there is only one way to end this party." She smiled as she grabbed the punch bowl and poured it on Chavo "FOOD FIGHT!" Then she got out of the way as everyone started having a food fight

"Nice one Carrie." Smiled Brandon as her and him ducked for cover

"Thanks man." Smiled Carrie as he threw some Cake at her "Brandon!"

"That's for telling Adam on me." Laughed Brandon as Carrie threw some chips at him

"That's for throwing cake at me." Laughed Carrie as her and Brandon got into a food fight themselves

"I'm going to get you Carrie." Smiled Brandon as he got a handful of cake then saw Jasmine "Hi Jasmine."

"Hi Brandon what's up?" Smiled Jasmine

"I was wondering if…you want to go out with me." Brandon asked as he turned red

"I would love to." Smiled Jasmine as she got a handful of cake

"See you later then." Smiled Brandon as he went to throw more cake at Carrie

_Me: What a fun way to end the party :D Especially when Carrie is involved =)) =)) Read and Review Everyone :D_


End file.
